La Théorie du Serdaigle
by capulisa
Summary: Et si les Serdaigles aussi pouvaient avoir une vie? Quand Lesley décide de réaliser ses rêves et laisse la magie de noël opérer, tout devient possible!
1. Chapitre 1 : La théorie du changement

Bonjour cher tout le monde ! J'ai eu une idée de nouvelle fiction. D'où ma nouvelle fiction. :)

C'est encore une histoire d'amour, évidemment. Elle se veut drôle, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux. J'ai en tout cas laissé mon côté 'Terminale S' s'exprimer à fond.

Sinon je pense qu'elle sera plutôt courte car j'aimerais, un jour, finir une fiction. Donc prenez là comme une genre de petite nouvelle sympathique pour noël (c'est à cette période que se déroule l'action, en tout cas selon mes plans). Je pense faire des chapitres plutôt courts pour publier plus souvent, aussi.

J'espère que vous aimerez bien ! Et que vous me laisserez une petite review à la fin ? :)

* * *

Disclaimer : La plupart de l'histoire et des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le théorème du changement

* * *

'Regarde, tu prends la première partie du cosinus de l'angle que l'on a déterminé dans la question précédente, tu le multiplie pas la primitive de l'exponentielle de la formule b, puis tu mets le tout à la puissance demandée dans la question, ensuite tu fais un système d'équations reprenant la théorie fondamentale de Wenlock, que tu dérive, puis tu trouves h !'

William se retourna vers moi et me fixa d'un air satisfait.

'C'est pourtant simple !', s'exclama-t-il en désignant le tableau noir recouvert de son écriture microscopique d'un geste nonchalant du bras.

'Je soutiens que ça marcherait si on appliquait le théorème du chiffre sept', je rétorquai en croisant les bras.

William poussa un grognement exaspéré.

'Permettez à mon esprit supérieur de résoudre cette querelle enfantine', proposa Tom. 'William, ta démonstration est fausse et Lesley, ton raisonnement est illogique. Maintenant si vous auriez l'obligeance de me laisser travailler en paix, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai des chances de trouver la bonne réponse, _moi_.'

Tom nous lança un regard méprisant avant de replonger dans son livre d'Arithmancie.

Je me contentais de m'affaler sur un fauteuil, exaspérée.

Bref, un soir comme les autres dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

Pendant que Tom et William se lançaient dans une dispute matheuse des plus animées, je me contentais de rêvasser, le regard dans le vide, en train de mordiller le bout de ma plume. Je sentis un sourire niais se dessiner sur mes lèvres contre mon gré alors que mes pensées se focalisaient sur un sujet cher à mon cœur. Déjà, les images mentales, toutes plus minables les unes que les autres, me défilaient devant les yeux.

Sirius Black et moi marchant main dans la main.

Sirius Black et moi faisant du patin à glace.

Sirius Black et moi courant dans un champ de coquelicots.

Sirius Black et…

'LESLEY !', s'écria Tom dans mon oreille.

'QUOI ?', je répondis sur un ton peu amical. Personne ne me tire de mes rêveries Siriusesque. Personne.

'Tu es dans mon fauteuil.'

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, avant d'aller m'affaler sur le fauteuil voisin.

Tom n'aimait pas trop qu'on change ses petites habitudes. Il avait fallu que je m'y fasse, pendant les six années que nous avons passées ensemble à Poudlard.

'Tom, tu es ridicule', remarqua William sans relever la tête de son livre d'Arithmancie.

'C'est toi qui es ridicule si tu ne comprends pas que non seulement ce fauteuil est situé assez près du feu pour avoir chaud en hiver et assez près de la fenêtre pour sentir une brise rafraichissante en été tout en évitant les courants d'air désagréables, sans oublier son aérodynamisme parfait qui lui confère un moelleux incomparable – un moelleux qui sait rester ferme, bien sûr', répondit Tom.

'Je commence à connaître tes répliques par cœur, Tom', rétorqua William.

'Alors pourquoi t'obstine-tu à faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ?', demanda Tom, l'air étonné, 'A moins qu'une tâche aussi simple dépasse la capacité de ton cerveau, que je sais limitée.'

'La capacité de mon cerveau n'est pas limitée', remarqua William.

Tom le regarda quelques instants, un air perdu sur le visage.

'Oh, je comprends !', dit-il sur un ton amusé, 'Ton sarcasme est fort drôle !'

Il lui lança un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux avant de se tourner vers moi. 'C'était bien du sarcasme, n'est-ce pas ?', me demanda-t-il.

'NON !', s'écria William, désespéré.

Tom afficha un air concerné. 'Mais pourquoi ment-il, dans ce cas ?', me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

'TOM !', cria William en se levant, attrapant son livre et disparaissant dans son dortoir.

Tom haussa les épaules.

'Lesley, au lieu de rire pour une raison inconnue, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur le problème d'Arithmancie. Il faut bien que tu le comprennes, un jour. Tu ne peux pas être si stupide.'

Je me renfrognais. C'était bien plus compliqué de s'habituer aux remarques sympathiques de Tom qu'à ses petites habitudes. Mais bon. Encore une fois, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

Je préférais me replonger dans mes pensées et dessiner des petits cœurs sur mon parchemin, une option qui me semblait bien plus agréable à des heures de trigonométrie en compagnie de Tom.

Des petits cœurs entourant les lettres L+B, des 'Lesley Black' écrits à l'encre rose et des 'Sirius' avec des cœurs en guise de points sur les 'i' recouvraient déjà les trois quarts de la feuille.

Je soupirai devant l'ampleur de mon obsession. Mais y remédiez était impossible. Déjà, l'image de Sirius me venait à nouveau à l'esprit.

Sirius, ses cheveux noirs soyeux encadrants son visage parfait, ses grands yeux gris, ses longs cils, son sourire en coin…Sirius et sa veste en cuir, Sirius et sa chemise un peu déboutonnée qui met parfaitement en valeur son corps musclé…Sirius et son air décontracté, mains dans les poches et coiffure à l'effet décoiffé…Ah, Sirius.

Je sais, je suis pitoyable. Mais alors que je lançai un coup d'œil autour de moi, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule. Tom était en train de marmonner des chiffres compliqués au-dessus de son parchemin, un groupe de Sixième année était sur le point d'en venir aux mains à cause d'un désaccord astronomique, et le reste de la salle était plongé dans ses devoirs.

Je poussai un soupir. J'en avais marre d'être comme eux, le stéréotype du Serdaigle parfait, du Serdaigle aux capacités intellectuelles sans limite qui passe ses journées à la bibliothèque, penché sur de vieux livres poussiéreux.

Les Serdaigles aussi peuvent avoir une vie. Je serais là pour le prouver.

C'est ce soir de décembre, alors que la neige tombait dehors et que les vacances de noël approchaient, que je pris une folle décision qui bouleversa ma vie.

Moi, Lesley Clarke, Serdaigle timide et intello, sortirait avec le seul, l'unique, le grand et magnifique Sirius Black.

Et j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur comment réussir.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

Si vous pouviez me donner vos impressions ça serait génial ! A bientôt ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le facteur espoir

Coucou à tous !

Alors qu'est-ce que je disais ? Des chapitres réguliers, youhou !

J'espère que vous aimerez, d'ailleurs merci à LadyRirly et Lilynx88 pour leurs reviews ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le facteur espoir

* * *

'Ah, j'adore quand la neige croustille sous mes pieds !', je m'exclamai.

Tom soupira et secoua la tête.

'Ce n'est que la réaction de la semelle de tes chaussures avec les particules gelées recouvrant la couche neigeuse sur laquelle tu marches. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'émerveiller, ce n'est qu'un phénomène physique des plus basiques.'

Tom a vraiment le chic pour tout gâcher. Mais même lui ne saurait me mettre de mauvaise humeur un jour de neige.

'Regarde !', je criai en tourbillonnant sur moi-même, 'Tous ces petits flocons qui volent autour de nous ! C'est pas magnifique, ça ?'

'C'est de l'eau, Lesley. Es-tu sûre que ton état mental ne s'est pas dégradé pendant la nuit ?', me demanda Tom sur un ton préoccupé.

Je grognai. Tom est vraiment désespérant.

Lui et moi nous dirigions vers notre cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques du vendredi matin, un cours qui faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse affolante, qui me donnait des frissons et me nouait l'estomac rien qu'en y pensant.

Pas que le Professeur Brûlopot soit particulièrement passionnant. Mais c'était un cours qui avait eu l'honneur d'être choisi comme option par Sirius Black, qui daignait même s'y rendre de temps en temps.

Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous mon corps quand je l'aperçu à quelques mètres de là, sa cape volant au vent alors qu'il courait derrière James Potter, une boule de neige dans sa main gantée aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir adorateur devant la scène empreinte de beauté hivernale. Oh, si seulement j'étais à la place de James !

'Tu as raison de soupirer, ce comportement infantile des plus immatures m'exaspère moi aussi', remarque Tom, qui ne comprenait décidément jamais rien.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me contentais de rejoindre les autres élèves. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me préparais à passer à la première phase de mon plan.

Pour commencer, il serait bien que le cher élu de mon cœur se rende compte de mon existence d'une quelconque manière. Et pour cela rien de mieux que de me rapprocher de ses amis.

'Lily !', je m'écriais sur un ton enjoué, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Ladite jeune fille se retourna vers moi, ses longs cheveux roux volants au-dessus de son épaule.

'Salut, ça va ?', je continuais.

Elle me fixa, l'air perdu. 'Euh…Polly, c'est ça ?', me demanda-t-elle finalement.

'Non…non, moi c'est Lesley.'

Lily restait muette.

'On…je suis préfète ? On patrouille ensemble parfois ?', je continuai.

Lily ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

Etais-je vraiment invisible à ce point ? Je pensais que Lily était la plus sympathique du groupe, celle qui est gentille avec tout le monde et qui sourit à tout bout de champ.

James Potter arriva soudain à côté d'elle, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

'Alors Lily-jolie, ça va ?', demanda-t-il, 'Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?', rajouta-t-il après m'avoir dévisagée de haut en bas.

Lily se contenta de glousser et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux recouverts de neige.

Peut-être que Lily était vraiment la plus sympathique du groupe. Mais apparemment, le fait d'avoir enfin succombé à James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch au visage et à la musculature parfaite, avait tout changé.

J'étais sur le point de partir rejoindre Tom à quelques mètres de là quand le pire du pire arriva. Sirius Black décida de courir vers nous, sa chemise blanche trempée de neige.

Autant vous dire que décrocher mon regard de son torse devint impossible.

'Ah, Cornedrue, c'était génial ! Venez, on doit aller observer le comportement d'hiboux affamés quand on les nargue avec des toasts à la confiture', déclara-t-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

'Mais, ce n'est pas ce que le Professeur a dit qu'on devait faire, non ?', demanda Lily.

Sirius et James la fixèrent comme si elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

'Et alors ?', demanda James.

Les gloussements de Lily repartirent de plus belle.

Soudain, le regard gris clair transpercent de Sirius se posa sur moi. Son sourire en coin illumina son visage.

Sirius Black était en train de me sourire.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

'Jolies lunettes', remarqua-t-il sur un ton empreint d'ironie avant de rire à sa propre blague et de s'éloigner en faisant une remarque sur ces 'Serdaigles qui ne ressemblent vraiment à rien'.

Je restais plantée là, incapable de bouger. Je pense que je préférais encore quand il ne me parlait pas.

Mon plan était stupide. Comment pouvais-je avoir cru que la moins que rien que je suis pouvais ne serait-ce que rêver de séduire un beau jour l'inatteignable Sirius Black ?

J'allais rejoindre Tom pour suivre la leçon, avec pour seule envie d'être enfin le soir pour pouvoir aller me réfugier dans mon dortoir.

C'est donc avec joie qu'après le dîner, j'allais me blottir sous mes couvertures, seule dans la grande chambre vide, pendant que tous les autres Serdaigles étaient partis à la bibliothèque.

J'étais stupide. Stupide et naïve. Tellement, tellement naïve. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sangloter dans mon oreiller comme la pauvre chose pitoyable que je suis, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de socialement correct.

'Ne perds pas espoir…'

La voix résonnait dans toute la chambre, avec un écho des plus effrayants.

Je me redressais sur mon lit. Quelqu'un avait parlé.

J'écartais prudemment les rideaux de mon lit et jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Personne. J'avais du rêver.

'Je suis là…', continua la voix alors que j'étais sur le point de retourner me coucher.

Je commençais vraiment à avoir la chair de poule.

'Qui…qui est là ?', je demandais d'une voix chevrotante.

'Regarde…Regarde là…', continuait la voix.

Je me levais, les jambes tremblantes, et m'avançais vers la source du bruit.

'Bonjour, Lesley…'

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer un cri lorsque j'aperçu enfin mon interlocuteur.

Un livre.

J'étais en train de parler à un livre.

Je m'approchais lentement et, ignorant mon bon sens et tout ce que l'on m'avait appris en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je le soulevais du sol et ouvrais la couverture en cuir rouge et vert.

'Je suis un miracle de Noël.', clamait la première page.

Je la tournais lentement.

'Et je suis là pour t'aider.'

Peu à peu, je me remplissais d'espoir.

* * *

Voilou.

N'oubliez pas une petite review, ça serait fort génial et motivant ! :)

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Initialisation au rang 0

Bonjour à tous ! Joyeux noël et bonne année ! :D

Navrée, je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, mais pardonnez-moi. J'étais en vacances. :)

Mais voilà le chapitre 3 !

Merci à Lilynx88, LadyRirly, Alysses-Keehl et Shiriliz pour leurs reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Initiation au rang 0

* * *

Le livre était tout simplement génial. Il y avait tout dedans. Tout. Avec des étapes, des indications précises et détaillées et même des illustrations.

Une œuvre digne d'un Serdaigle.

Il me semblait d'ailleurs que quelqu'un l'avait déjà utilisé. Quelqu'un de ma maudite maison, apparemment, à en croire les minuscules annotations qui remplissaient les marges et m'apportaient encore plus d'informations.

Il semblait avoir été créé pour moi. Si avec lui, je ne réussissais pas, c'est que j'étais vraiment, vraiment un cas désespéré. Je décidai donc de le suivre à la lettre, et m'attaquai d'emblée à la première étape.

Devenir présentable.

Quelque chose qui me semblait être plus ou moins insurmontable.

Je m'approchai du miroir de la salle de bain, mon livre à la main. Il était clair sur un point. Pas de lunettes. Et au vu des réflexions de Sirius, cela avait l'air d'être un bon conseil.

J'enlevai mes grosses lunettes noires et les posai sur le bord de l'évier.

Bon.

Je ne voyais plus rien.

Je les remis, saisis ma baguette et me penchai sur le livre. Il avait bien sûr pensé à tout.

'Myopis Stopis !', je m'écriai quelque peu incertaine, dirigeant ma baguette vers mes yeux d'une main tremblante. L'idée de me jeter un sort inconnu trouvé dans un livre quelque peu suspect ne m'enchantait pas spécialement, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Au lieu des convulsions de douleurs auxquelles je m'attendais, je ne ressentis…rien.

Rien du tout.

J'enlevai mes lunettes une nouvelle fois.

Mon reflet me souriait dans la glace. Et je le voyais parfaitement bien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

* * *

'William, William, William. Puisque je te dis que tu te trompes. Pourquoi tant d'obstination ?'

Tom était, comme toujours, en train de prouver à William à quel point il est incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit.

William avait l'air à bout de nerfs.

'Tout va bien ?', demandai-je en m'installant à côté d'eux dans la Salle Commune.

'Oh Lesley !', s'exclama William, la tête dans ses mains, 'Aide-moi. Pitié. Renvoie le d'où il vient. Que le vaisseau mère vienne le chercher, avant que je…', dit-il en relevant la tête vers moi pour me lancer un regard suppliant avant de se figer complètement.

'Lesley ?', demanda-t-il en me dévisageant, ahuri.

'Oui ?', je répondis en souriant et en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, comme me disait de le faire le livre lors de chaque discussion avec un représentant du sexe opposé.

'Qu'est-ce que…pourquoi…quand…je ne…', bredouilla William.

Devant tant de mal à s'exprimer, même Tom releva la tête de son livre.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Ils ont l'air gras', déclara-t-il après m'avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

Je me renfrognais.

'Tom !', s'exclama William en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

'Tu as l'air magnifique, ne l'écoute pas', m'informa-t-il ensuite, 'Mais pourquoi ?'

'Comment ça, pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être jolie ?', demandai-je.

'Si. Mais tu es toujours jolie', affirma-t-il en me souriant.

Je ris. Alala, ce William. Il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi.

Mais je devais admettre que, comme l'avait promis le livre, j'avais le mérite d'être au moins devenu présentable. D'accord, c'était entre l'autre l'œuvre de nombreux sorts, potions ' cheveux lisses' et autre inventions magiques, mais tout de même. Le résultat n'était pas des plus déplaisants.

'Je t'avoue qu'il y a bien une raison', expliquai-je.

Je tournai une mèche de mes cheveux autrefois emmêlés et broussailleux autour de mon doigt.

'Disons…Disons que j'ai décidé de passer à l'acte.'

William levait les yeux au ciel.

'Ne me dis pas que tu parles de cet imbécile de Sirius Black', demanda-t-il. William était bien évidemment au courant de ma petite obsession malsaine. Après tout, tous ceux à que j'avais parlé plus de dix minutes l'étaient.

Peu de personnes, donc.

Je lui lançai un regard outré.

'Ce n'est pas un imbécile !', m'exclamai-je, 'Mais oui.'

'Oh, Lesley', s'exclama-t-il en soupirant et secouant la tête, 'Tu as perdu la tête.'

Bonjour le soutien.

* * *

Les genoux en compote et tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je me dirigeais le soir suivant vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

J'étais sur le point de passer à la deuxième étape.

Attirer son attention.

J'en avais des sueurs froides. Surtout quand je me rappelais ce qui c'était passé la seule fois que Sirius m'avait adressé la parole.

Je le repérai automatiquement dès que je passai les portes de la Salle. Il était impossible que mon regard ne soit pas automatiquement attiré vers tant de beauté concentré en une seule magnifique personne, après tout.

Il était assis, comme à son habitude, à l'extrême droite de la Salle, sur le côté le plus rapproché du mur de la table des Gryffondors. Je m'installai à la mienne de manière à lui faire face.

Je n'étais séparé de lui que par une rangée de Serdaigles et une de Gryffondors. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je sentais des sueurs froides couler dans mon dos.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

Première étape : croiser son regard.

Je le fixais le plus intensément possible à travers les têtes des autres élèves. Il ne regardait évidemment pas dans ma direction, mais je persévérais.

'Lesley ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assise avec nous ?', demanda la voix de William à ma droite.

'Peux pas', rétorquai-je sans le regarder.

'Pourquoi ?', continua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, trop absorbée par le fait que les yeux de Sirius se soient presque fixés sur un point situés à quelques mètres de là.

'Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?', demanda William.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre ma réponse. William savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que trois choses que je pouvais fixer aussi intensément : Sirius Black, une traduction de Runes ou un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

'Encore lui !', s'exclama-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

Je l'ignorai.

'Lesley, ça ne sert à rien ! C'est pas en le fixant que…Et puis même ! Pourquoi lui ? Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un de…je sais pas…plus proche de toi et…'

'CHUT !', m'écriai-je, 'Il nous regarde, il nous regarde !'

Je me retins de justesse de ne pas pousser un cri surexcité. Il me regardait. Vraiment. Moi. Il me regardait moi.

J'essayais de me rappeler des indications du livre tant bien que mal, mais tout semblait flou dans mon esprit. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ses grands yeux gris, et j'en perdais tous mes moyens. Je réussis tout de même à papillonner des cils tout en passant mes cheveux par-dessus de mon épaule d'un coup de tête. Malheureusement, l'association des deux ne devait pas donner grand-chose. Sirius me regardait en effet, un air amusé sur le visage, affichant son emblématique sourire en coin.

Mais qu'importe. Il me regardait, moi, et personne d'autre. Pendant au moins quelques secondes. Sans se moquer de moi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

Je lui souris timidement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sans me quitter du regard.

Son voisin de table, James Potter, se pencha vers lui et commença à lui parler en me lançant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Le sourire de Sirius se faisait de plus en plus grand. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait.

Tout à coup, Sirius se leva et s'approcha de moi sans me quitter du regard.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu ! Sirius Black ! Sirius Black s'approche de moi !

J'en avais des palpitations.

J'avais l'impression que toutes les paires d'yeux de la salle étaient fixées sur lui. Sur lui venant vers la table des Serdaigles. Du jamais vu.

'Bonjour', annonça-t-il d'une voix suave en s'arrêtant devant moi.

'Bonjour', réussis-je à répondre sur un ton suraigu.

'Je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black', continua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi, repoussant William sans ménagement.

'Je…Je sais !', répondis-je, ma voix toujours trois octaves trop haute.

'Lesley, c'est ça ?'

Je frisais l'arrêt cardiaque.

Sirius Black connaissais mon nom. Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Je ne réussis qu'à hocher la tête.

Il sa tourna vers la table des Gryffondors et fis un clin d'œil à James, puis se retourna vers moi.

'J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Viens, faisons un tour', dit-il avant de se lever et de me tendre la main.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? S'ileu-vous-plaieut ! :)

A bientôt !


End file.
